


Oops

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For being such a smart man, Blair can make some rather large mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandy_in_hawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_in_hawaii/gifts).



> For Sandy, who always asks me to write Sentinel. 
> 
> While this isn't a new story, I hadn't posted it to the archive yet. Hope you enjoy it. Originally written in 2002.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*

“What do you want?” Clark paced angrily in front of his mother’s kitchen island, fighting the urge to grab the trespasser and drop him in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

“Nothing. I swear.” The curly haired man pressed back against the stove and raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m so sorry. Truly. I just…”

“You just what?” Clark stopped, making a conscious effort not to fry the man to ashes with his gaze. 

“Look. I’m an anthropologist.”

Clark blinked in confusion. “So?”

“I’m also a police consultant with the Cascade Police Department in Washington, the state, not the capitol.”

“You’re a cop?”

“No. Well. Kind of. Look, it’s not really important.”

“Not important! Not important?” Clark took a deep breath to squelch the shout growing in his throat. “I think the fact you _know_ you’re trespassing seems pretty damn important to me.”

The man frowned. “When you say it like that, it does sound rather bad.”

Clark’s eyes widened incredulously. “Do you work for Lex?”

“Who?”

“Lex Luthor.”

“Ah, your arch nemesis.” Before Clark could say anything, the man shook his head and covered his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry. I'm not…” Dropping his hands, he looked Clark in the face. “No, I do not work for Lex Luthor.”

“Then why in the hell are you here?”

The man’s eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t realize you could cuss.”

“What?” Clark wondered if he was losing his mind. 

“Sorry. Sorry. So not the point. I know.” The man rubbed his forehead with the palm of his right hand. “Look. Over the last decade, muta—that is people with powers have been popping up all over the place. Some scientists believe their powers represent the next step on the evolutionary ladder. Others believe these individuals have experienced events that somehow change their basic genetic makeup. But only about half of the people who have powers use them selflessly or to betterment of mankind.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” For reasons he wasn’t quite sure he understood, Clark felt himself calming down.

“You’ve become the symbol of what those with superpowers should strive toward.”

“I--”

“It doesn’t matter that you didn’t deliberately set yourself up in such a role, it's essentially what’s happened. I was just trying to figure out why you’re such a boy scout.”

“It might be because I’m alien.”

“I did factor your being an alien into my analysis, but ultimately set it aside as irrelevant.”

“You could have just asked.”

The curly haired man rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

“Uh…”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“You still haven't explained what you're doing here.”

“Like I said earlier, I’m a trained anthropologist. It’s my job to take clues and put them together to form a cohesive picture of the past.”

“So?”

“So, while you haven’t left a lot of clues about your identity lying about, there are enough of them out there for people to put together. I was just…curious to see if I was right.”

Clark sighed deeply. 

“I am truly, truly sorry.” Blair placed his hand over his heart. “Is there any way you can forgive me for trespassing into your life? I really meant no harm.”

Clark briefly closed his eyes. “Yes, I can forgive you Mister…”

“Sandburg. Blair Sandburg.” 

“I can forgive you, Mr. Sandburg, but I think it prudent we talk to the Justice League before I let you go.”

Sandburg’s smile practically lit up the room. “I’ve always wanted to meet Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne!” Sandburg’s smile dimmed when he noted Clark’s shocked reaction. “Um, I probably shouldn’t have said that, huh?”


End file.
